


Tainted Chocolates

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Why would Hakuno give chocolate for something like him?Valentine's Day one-shot between Another Ending CE Hakunon and Emiya Alter.





	Tainted Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Emiya Alter's return gift scene in FGO. Wanted to write something a little angsty, haha.

               “Wait up!”

               I turned and had to jump back before Hakuno bumped into me. I could feel a trace of her large poofy skirt, but I pulled my hand away before I could pollute her further. It was already bad enough when Gudako had her go into battle with me.  I didn’t want to be the vile thing that would corrupt her.

               Even if being close to her brought up an inkling of the feelings that had been destroyed long ago. Even if I did not need to rely on my diary when it involved memories of her. Sure, they were faded and scarred, a far cry from the vivid memories I probably retained in the past, but they were still there. Something precious for me to remember.

               “What is it?” I asked, my voice slightly gruffer than intended. Please leave, I begged her. Don’t bother yourself with me.

               She lifted her hand to show the basket hanging in the crook of her arm. It was filled to the brim with wrapped boxes of different colors and sizes.

               “I need to give you your Valentine’s Day chocolate!”

               “You don’t-”

               My protest was cut off as she shoved a wrapped package in my hands, and I had to move quickly to avoid her fingers accidently brushing mine.

               “I remember you mentioning that you don’t have a sense of taste anymore, so I made something with a lot of different textures.”

               When did I tell her that? It would be something to check in the diary later. Realizing she had not moved, her attention solely on the box of chocolate in my hands, I grimanced and unwrapped it. The chocolates inside were obviously home made and slightly lumpy, the outside coated in some kind of nut.

               “I didn’t put as much sugar in them, but I did use the caramel I used for a few other ones.”

               Her voice was melodic as she explained the chocolate she had made for someone like me. I took a bite.

               No taste as expected but she had been right about the texture. It was smooth and yet crunchy and there was something chewy as well. Despite the lack of taste, even I could tell she had spent a long time making something like this for a creature like me.

               “So?” she asked hopefully.

               “It’s…different.”

               “Different huh?” She tilted her head slightly as if trying to figure out a puzzle and then she smiled. “You like it then?”

               Like huh? I looked down at the box of chocolates. There were five pieces left. How long would these things last anyway? Well, as a servant without taste, I could probably eat them moldy and not suffer any bad effects so a while yet I think.

               I lifted my head as a thought crossed my mind. For her to give me chocolate today, that meant I needed to give her something in return. And I already gave Gudako the wire. What could I give her? What could I give her that wouldn’t taint her in any way?

               “Are you alright?” Her brow furrowed in concern. “Were they actually bad?”

               I had to dig my nails into my palms to avoid wanting to brush that concern away. “No, it was good,” I replied. The best thing I couldn’t taste.  “I…I just don’t know what to get you in return.”

               “Oh, don’t worry about it!” She waved away the concern. “I’m honestly not expecting to get much back, just thought it would be nice to give chocolates to everyone since we’re all working so hard.” She blinked. “Wow, that sounded quite sad now that I’m thinking about it. But really, don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.”

               My mind whirled and struggled to think of something, anything to give her. I did not want to wait. I wasn’t sure if I would even remember giving her something or not.

               She sighed. “Hold out your hand.”

               I did as she requested, more out of confusion than anything else. Faster than I thought possible, her hands were cupped around mine. I let out a small cry in protest and tried to pull away, but she was surprisingly strong.

               “Let go,” I managed to choke out. I didn’t want to pull harder and possibly hurt her but at the same time I couldn’t let her touch me like this. I couldn’t let her be corrupted.

               She shook her head stubbornly and looked up at me and smiled. “There, I got my return gift.” She released my hand and put her hands behind her back.

               I could no longer feel warmth, but I could still sense the loss of pressure. The loss of something gentle and welcoming. I curled my hand into a fist and took a big step back. “You should not have done that.”

               “Perhaps that was too forward,” she admitted. She grimanced. “You just looked so distraught about not having something to give me, so I wanted to help you out a bit. I noticed you are always careful to not touch me and I thought it was just because I made you nervous or something so I thought this would help. Maybe I went a little too far though. Sorry.” She bowed slightly.

               “It…it’s alright. You should probably get going. To give the rest of those chocolates.” I gestured to her basket.

               She looked at the basket like she forgot it was there and then at me. I didn’t deserve the concern etched on her face.

               “I’m fine, really. Go on.”

               “If you say so,” she said slowly. She continued down the corridor but as she reached the end, she turned to look back at me. I waved and she gave me a smile and waved back before turning the corner.

               I bolted back to my room, the chocolates clutched tightly against my chest. In my room, I collapsed to the floor by the door. I could still feel it, the gentle touch of her hands against mine.  She chose to touch something like me.

               She doesn’t understand what it means to touch something like me.

               I needed to be more careful.  For her sake as well as mine. Even if the longer I am here, the more I wanted to be around her. I took out another chocolate from the bag and popped it into my mouth, relishing at the different textures.       

               Yes, I had to be careful in order to protect her.

              


End file.
